Positivo
by Sebbyrella
Summary: Aquella palabra escrita en la pantalla de ese pequeño aparato me devolvió todo aquello que perdí meses atrás. PROTAGONISTAS DE LIBRE ELECCIÓN.


**¡Hola, hola! Antes de nada, me gustaría aclarar que los protagonistas de este fanfic son de libre elección, es decir, vosotros podéis elegir quiénes os gustaría que fuer** **an los personajes principales, de** **ahí que en ningún momento dé ningún nombre. Bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo con el fic, ¡espero que os guste!**

Fijé la vista en ese pequeño objeto que sostenía en mis manos. La diminuta pantalla mostraba un reloj de arena parpadeante, y por cada segundo que pasaba, mi corazón palpitaba más y más rápido.

Mi pareja yacía tras mi pequeña figura, con semblante nervioso, mientras me daba un leve beso en la cabeza, como diciéndome que, pasara lo que pasase, todo estaría bien.

Dejé el aparato sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesa baja del salón, boca abajo, y activé el temporizador de mi teléfono móvil. En tres minutos sabría la respuesta a mi inquietud.

Cogí la mano izquierda de mi novio, y la apreté suavemente, al mismo tiempo que una leve sonrisa adornaba mi rostro. Él me sonrió plácidamente mientras me miraba a los ojos con ternura.

Ambos comprobamos que ya había pasado un minuto, y cerré los ojos a la vez que bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo. Sentí como mi acompañante me abrazaba por los hombros y posaba su cabeza sobre ellos, inhalando profundamente el dulce perfume que me regaló las navidades pasadas.

Volví a elevar mi rostro y, aún con los ojos cerrados, besé su mejilla recién afeitada, y permanecí en silencio, disfrutando el contacto entre ambos.

Dos minutos pasaron, y se podían palpar los nervios en el ambiente. Apreté aún más la suave mano de mi novio, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y él seguía abrazándome de manera protectora, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a los míos, volviendo a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Su mirada podía a llegar a ser muy inexpresiva, pero yo era perfectamente capaz de distinguir el dolor de la felicidad en ella, saber cuándo algo le preocupaba, o incluso cuando me mentía. Era, simplemente, fascinante la manera en la que sus orbes verdes eran capaces de ocultar tantas emociones, pero a la vez mostrarlas tan abiertamente a unos pocos privilegiados, entre los que me encontraba yo.

Le sonreí de vuelta, a la vez que él acercaba su rostro hacia el mío, dándome así un corto beso, pero lleno de cariño y complicidad.

Pasaron los tres minutos, y sonó la alarma de mi móvil para indicarlo. Nos miramos el uno al otro, con nerviosismo. Su mirada me transmitía seguridad, y las mariposas de mi estómago seguían revoloteando sin parar.

Cada uno cogimos un extremo del objeto, y segundos después le dimos la vuelta. Fijé la mirada en la pantalla, pero mi cerebro no era capaz de asimilar la palabra que ponía.

 _Positivo._

¿Significaba eso lo que creía que significaba? Lo pude verificar al oír las animadas risas de mi pareja, junto con el fuerte abrazo que me dio segundos después, elevándome del suelo, mientras besaba mi rostro repetidas veces.

Sin poder reprimirlo, rompí a llorar de emoción, a la vez que reía y correspondía a su abrazo fuertemente. Al poco tiempo, escuché como él también comenzaba a llorar de felicidad, y me apretaba más fuerte contra su pecho, susurrándome al oído cuánto me quería y cuán agradecido estaba por ese mágico regalo que llevábamos meses esperando.

Esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida; entre besos y caricias, caí en los brazos de mi pareja, quien seguía sin poder imaginarse la bella etapa que nos esperaba como pareja, todo fruto de las noches de amor eterno entre ambos, como esa misma.

Las semanas fueron pasando, y ya comenzaba a sentir los primeros síntomas del embarazo. Muchas mañanas me despertaba con mareos, e incluso llegué a vomitar en el cuarto de baño del colegio en el que trabajaba alguna que otra vez.

Aún así, todo iba perfectamente. Mis pequeños alumnos aprendían a pasos agigantados , y no podía evitar imaginarme cómo esa diminuta vida que crecía en mi vientre levantaría su débil mano para salir a la pizarra a corregir algún ejercicio, o cómo hablaría con sus amiguitos cuando su profesora no estuviera mirando. Una leve sonrisa involuntaria se escapó de mis labios al recrearlo en mi mente.

¿Sería un niño o una niña? ¿Se parecerá a mí o a su padre? Cientos de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, y yo felizmente jugaba a imaginar mi vida como madre, y reía al ver cómo mi novio practicaba meciendo a los hijos de nuestros amigos.

Él era futbolista, pero igualmente tenía sus estudios en criminología, y antes de jugar en un equipo profesional, trabajó en la comisaría de Tokio llevando algunos casos de asuntos internos.

La verdad es que todo parecía irreal, ambos estábamos en el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas, y ninguno se paraba a pensar en la posibilidad de que podría haber algún problema durante el período de gestación, pero, ¿quién amargaría su felicidad con simples supersticiones, verdad?

Llegó la semana 12, conocida por ser la más peligrosa de todo el embarazo debido a sus altos índices de abortos naturales, pero nosotros seguíamos en nuestro mundo de fantasía en el que todo era maravilloso, porque lo era, ¿o no?

Era una preciosa mañana de primavera, los pájaros cantaban y los árboles bailaban al son del la brisa matutina que me acompañaba al trabajo cada día. Mas hoy no sería posible que prosiguiera con mi rutina como usualmente.

Me levanté mareada, algo bastante común en mis mañanas, pero hoy era distinto. Me dolía el abdomen y la cabeza me daba vueltas, aún así, decidí no darle mayor importancia. Miré cómo mi pareja seguía durmiendo plácidamente en nuestra cama, así que me incliné hacia su rostro, y deposité un tierno beso en su mejilla, haciendo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa aún en sus sueños.

Al ponerme en pie sentí una sensación de vértigo que me preocupó, ¿eso era normal? La respuesta era no, pero aún no tenía consciencia de ello.

Acaricié mi abultado vientre con ambas manos, a la vez que me dirigía rápidamente al cuarto de baño, en el que vomité un par de veces. Cuando me sentí mejor, fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, con el fin de calmar la fatiga que sentía en ese momento.

De repente, comencé a tener una sensación que hacía semanas no sentía, y sentí escalofríos recorrer mi espalda, seguidos de una angustia que me acabaría por ahogar.

Corrí al baño, rezando porque todo fueran imaginaciones mías, pero, al sentarme en el inodoro, pude comprobar que mi ropa interior estaba completamente teñida de un color carmín intenso; sangre.

Automáticamente, comencé a hiperventilar, y pedí ayuda a mi pareja repetidas veces, primero en gritos, en susurros ahogados por mis amargas lágrimas después.

Cuando llegó al baño, tenía una mueca de extrañeza y preocupación, no hicieron falta palabras para que se diera cuenta de qué había pasado. Acto seguido, me abrazó fuertemente, y ambos lloramos desconsoladamente en el hombro del otro.

Los días fueron pasando y nuestros (escasos) familiares y amigos intentaban digerir la noticia costosamente, pero yo no era capaz.

No fui a trabajar esa semana, es más, tampoco salí de mi casa. No hablaba con nadie, salvo con mi pareja, y era siempre la misma respuesta: _ahora mismo no me apetece hacer nada._ Tampoco comía apenas, sólo lloraba en silencio encerrada en mi habitación.

Mi novio intentaba mostrarse optimista, diciéndome que podíamos seguir intentándolo, que la próxima vez no pasaría nada, que todo estará bien. Pero sus ojos no podían mentirme, y sus amargos sollozos de madrugada, tampoco.

Cuando pasó una semana del incidente, regresé al trabajo. Todo seguía normal, los niños levantaban sus manos, y hablaban con sus amigos. Pero ya no había nada dentro de mí que me hiciera sonreír de la nada, sino que ahora eran los antidepresivos los que me mantenían con vida.

Pronto comenzó a pasar el tiempo, y las heridas de mi corazón seguían sin sanar. Todas las noches intentábamos alejarnos del dolor que sentíamos haciendo el amor una y otra vez, pero las lágrimas no abandonaban nuestros rostros en ningún momento.

Era un dolor indescriptible, sentía como si me hubieran arrancado parte de mi ser, aunque, realmente, era eso lo que había pasado.

Poco a poco, volvimos a salir a la calle, pero seguíamos prefiriendo no relacionarnos con mucha gente. Cuando nos encontrábamos con alguien, no era capaz de hablar, porque estaba segura de sobra de que tan sólo querían intentar consolarnos de alguna manera, pero eso era imposible.

Admiraba la fortaleza de mi pareja al hablar (muy por encima) de lo sucedido, no se derrumbaba, ni se le cortaba la voz debido a un tremendo nudo en la garganta, se le daba realmente bien guardar las apariencias. Pero cada vez que miraba sus ojos, podía comprobar que, aunque nadie pudiese verlo, la tristeza le estaba comiendo por dentro.

Me dolía verle llorar, ver cómo toda esa ilusión con la que esperábamos a nuestro pequeño se desvanecía, ver cómo la gente nos tenía lástima, ver cómo la pequeña habitación que habíamos comenzado a acondicionar para el bebé nunca sería ocupada. Todo me dolía.

Pero no podía dejar que me consumiera, intenté volver a salir con mis amigas alguna que otra vez, intenté volver a ir al trabajo convencida de que sería un gran día, intenté decirle a mi pareja cuánto le quería de mil maneras distintas, intenté volver a ser feliz.

Pero nada servía, porque lo que realmente necesitaba era tiempo para asimilarlo todo, y para volver a ser yo misma de nuevo.

Pasaron los meses, y poco a poco las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. No había día en el que no recordara a mi pequeño, pero aprendí que hay que seguir adelante, incluso en las peores situaciones.

Mi novio y yo volvimos a ser como antes, seguíamos amándonos como el primer día, y seguíamos intentando volver a nuestras vidas, cosa que estábamos consiguiendo poco a poco, mas nunca fuimos capaces de desmontar la habitación del bebé, o siquiera de volver a entrar en ella.

La ilusión de ser padres había vuelto a nosotros, nuestras noches de amor eterno eran la prueba. Volvíamos a ser felices, a estar ilusionados, a querer formar una familia, y un día, volvimos a repetir el mismo proceso que en su día hicimos.

Cuando pasaron los tres minutos, le dimos la vuelta al pequeño aparato, y la pantalla mostraba una palabra que nos devolvió todo lo que habíamos perdido en los últimos meses; esperanza.

Ese _positivo_ nos había devuelto a la vida.

 **¡Pues ya está! ¡Espero que os haya** **gustado mucho, me ha costado bastante escribirlo, jaja! Podéis dejarme en una review cualquier crítica u opinión sobre la historia, y también a quién habéis elegido para ser los protagonistas de esta historia, os estaré leyendo encantada. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**


End file.
